Estrategia
Estrategia is a tribe from ''Survivor: Grenadines - 32 Islands''. |lowestplacingmember = Trent Bradley (32/32) |highestplacingmember = TBD (TBD/32) }} Members }69px69px69px69px 69px69px69px69px |} *Andrew Berkis, a biophysics student from Mason City, IA, remembered for his dominant strategic game-play and vast knowledge of the Big Brother game, as well as emerging as the overwhelming winner of his original season. *Evangeline Grace, a professional gambler from Atlantic City, NJ, best remembered for her polarizing, yet impressive gameplay, in which she formed two final two deals. *Lena Sarkov, a data analyst from Seattle, WA, known for her subtle guidance of the game throughout her season, alongside her strategic maneuverability. *Liam McGray, a math teacher from New York City, NY, known for being the "16th Houseguest" used the conversations from the secret location to his advantage and got rid of the major threats in the game. *Nahia Lopez, a translator from San Diego, CA, known for playing the silent strategist game and always maneuvering many blindsides in the game, as well as ensuring there was always a bigger target in front of her. *Nev Ahuja, a chemistry student from Boston, MA, the superfan nerd who was eliminated early in his first season, however, returned to all-stars and he became a dominant and strategic force in the game, making his way to the final three. *Trent Bradley, a rock climbing center worker from Boulder, CO, best remembered for his brash personality and being the right-hand man of Alicia Lee, and helping form the Chess Board Alliance, which involved three members of the Final Four. *Vanessa Hamilton, an attorney from Las Vegas, NV known for controlling Georgianna to get what she wanted in this game. Until she cut them loose when she needed too. Tribe Swap Members }69px69px69px 69px69px69px |} * Aaron Blythe, a rancher from Whispering Pines, NC, best remembered for, despite his age, being a strong physical competitor, who was eliminated early on due to his physical prowess and ability to lie. * Agnes Payne, a plastic surgeon from Yonkers, NY known for looking older than her age, being a physical force earlier on in the game, Agnes ended up being blamed for being the liar and confronted everyone in the house. * Rebecca "Becka" Sanders, a lifeguard from Tampa, FL, best remembered for being voted back into the Big Brother house by America due to her bubbly personality, coming back into the house as a competition beast. * Katelin "Katie" Rehnquist, a recent high school graduate from Oshkosh, WI, best remembered for her consistently sunny and cheery disposition, as well as showing strong loyalty to her closest allies, at a very young age of competition. * Thomas "Tom" Shannon, a student from San Diego, CA, known for being America's golden boy and winning multiple competitions as well as getting evicted fourth place each time he played because of his likability and challenge resume. *Vanessa Hamilton 2nd Tribe Swap Members }69px69px69px 69px69px |} *Agnes Payne *Evangeline Grace * Iris Newman, a beautician from Trenton, NJ, known for her jersey accent and being the youngest in the game. She used her social and her loyalty skills within her alliance with Aaron Bail (also known as Rickey). *Katie Rehnquist *"Tom" Shannon Trivia Category:Tribes Category:Green Tribes